RPN Pare! for familes as branding Kasama network
July 18, 2007 We are reformatting our RPN primetime block to position it as a channel for the male viewers. May I request for a presentation to your group to show you details of our programming and other plans we have moving forward? We are repositioning RPN-9 primetime to a male oriented block filled with anime, cartoons, sports, Koreanovelas, action, adventure, comedy and sexy shows. Weeknights TV trip will never be the same again for the male viewers when Solar Entertainment Corp.-RPN transforms its primetime block to suit the male taste this July. Called RPN-''Pare! For the Boys'', the 4-hour 7-day evening block offers varied program choices tailor fit for male viewers. Going against the regular primetime programming formula of female flair, RPN Pare! gives out the kind of programs men truly fancy with sports, comedy, action and sexy-naughty. As Solar honcho Wilson Tieng best puts it, soap operas and game shows have long saturated primetime. Although these are very good programs especially as far as the female audience in concerned, a significant percentage of audience, which are males undeserved. Tieng adds that clamor for male-driven programming inspired Solar to rebrand its primetime block, one that should entertain and excite the macho crowd. For RPN Pare!, Solar is acquiring the hit action and sexy foreign canned programs. It is also producing a couple of local sports shows, and will continue to bring to television the big matches in basketball, boxing, football, billiards, gold and more!. Male viewers are up for a real visual treat and action adventure with Destination X (Wednesdays 8:30-9 p.m.), a satiating blend of Bikini Destination and Survivor where five gorgeous girls including Filipina model Kristine Marchi take on the wildest locations on the planet, and play dangerous awith nature. For a dosage of sidesplitting comedy, there's Banzai (Tuesdays 7:30-8 p.m.), a Japanese out-of-the-box betting gag show that has created cult following from the world over. Girls Behaving Badly (Wednesdays, 7:30-8 p.m.) are on the loose yet again when a group of girl pranskers throws in wild and naughty practical jokes to unsuspecting victims. Primetime action madness will kick in when the World's Most Amazing Videos (Tuesdays 8 p.m.) come anew to the screen, with host hobbyist Reema Chanco adding local spunk to this TV classic. WWE Raw (Tuesdays 9 p.m.) and WWE Smack Down (Fridays 9 p.m.) will blow fanatics away as iron-boned wrestling champions are set to storm the ring. Suspense intensifies in Heroes (Sundays 6:30 p.m.) as the real antihero begins to reveal his true face. Last Full Show (Sundays 9 p.m.) promises an all-out collection of huge action movies top-billed by the big guns of the silver screen. Get a load of all the sports Filipinos love. To begin the week let Finish Line (Mondays 9-10 p.m.) recap everything in the world of sports and get a glimpse of what's in store for the week. Make Thursday nights basketball night with FIBA Asia Qualifiers (Thursdays 7-9 p.m.). Saturdays get even more exciting with high-quality sports production in World Darts Championship (Saturdays at 6:30-7:30 p.m.) and Sargo (Saturdays 8:30-9:30 p.m.), Golden Classic Billiards. Cap the week with World-Class Boxing (Sunday at 5 p.m.) and see your favorite boxers. Animated action series are also still part of the men's list with Samurai Jack (Monday to Friday at 6 p.m.) and X-Men Revolution (Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m.) adding oomph and pizzazz to the viewing pleasure. Boys' night out will also get streamier with Shoot That Babe (Wednesday 9-10 p.m.), a locally produced reality search for the next cover girl which is hosted by Jojo Alejar and produced by the same people who brought us Philippines' Next Top Model, giving the boys an all-access view of the most sizzling photo shoots of top men's magazines, the reality show Ikon Philippines (Sunday at 7-8 p.m.) for the biggest talent showcase this side of Asia and see all of our talented performers compete with this big one title. and the Sunday night variety show Biz Show Na 'To! (Sundays 8 p.m.), hosted by the tandem of Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper. 'RPN Schedule in July 2007' :Weekdays :6 am – One Morning (simulcast on NBN-4 and IBC-13) :8 am - :Mon: Sharing in the City (replay) :Tue: 8 am – Power & Mercy :8:30 am – Balikatan :Wed: Buhay Pinoy :Thurs: 8 am – Signs & Wonders :8:30 am – Tagamend :Fri: Kalusugan TV :9 am – This is Your Day with Benny Hinn :9:30 am – Winner TV Shopping :11 am – Home Shopping Network :12 nn - :Monday: For M (Marigold Haber-Dunca and Mr. Fu) :Tuesday: Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (rerun) :Wednesday: Better Home Ideas (rerun) :Thursday: Dee's Day (Deedee Siyatangco) :Friday: John en Marsha (rerun) :1 pm – Insight Inside (Harry Tambuatco) :2 pm – Global Window :2:30 pm – Home Shopping Network :4 pm – Family Rosary Crusade :4:25 pm – Ikaw at ang Batas :4:30 pm – Tipong Pinoy (Susan Calo-Medina and Wency Cornejo) (Mon-Thurs) :Makabayang Duktor (Dr. WIllie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) (Fri) :5 pm – Krusada Kontra Krimen :5:30 pm – Newswatch Aksyon Balita (Aljo Bendijo and Vikki Sambilay) (LIVE) :6 pm – Samurai Jack :6:30 pm – X-Men Revolution :7 pm - :Monday: TruSports (until 9 pm) :Tuesday: 7 pm – Scare Tactics :7:30 pm – Banzai :Wednesday: K-1 :Thursday: FIBA Asia Qualifiers :Friday: Dark Angel :8 pm - :Tuesday: World's Most Amazing Videos (Reema Chanco) :Wednesday: 8 pm – Girls Behaving Badly :8:30 pm – Destination X :Friday: World Poker Tour :Later :7 pm - :Monday: TruSports (until 9 pm) :Tuesday: 7 pm – Girls Bevaving Badly :7:30 pm – Destination X: Hawaii :Wednesday: 7 pm – Just for Laughs Gags (Mr. Fu) :7:30 pm – World's Most Amazing Videos (Reema Chanco) (7:30-8:30 pm) :Thursday: House of Hoops / PBL (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :Friday: Survivor: China :8 pm - :Tuesday: Dark Angel :Wednesday: Banzai (8:30 pm) :Friday: K-1 :9 pm - :Monday: Finish Line (Benjie Paras and Reema Chanco) / WWE Raw :Tuesday: WWE Raw / Finish Line (Benjie Paras and Reema Chanco) :Wednesday: Shoot That Babe (reality show) (Jojo Alejar) :Thursday: 24 :Friday: WWE Smackdown :10 pm – Successful Story of a Bright Girl / The Vineyard Man :10:30 pm – I-Watch News (Lexi Schulze and Carlo Tirona) (LIVE) :11 pm to 12 mn - :Monday: Go Negosyo Bigtime (Chal Lontoc and Hector dela Sala) :Tuesday: 11 pm – Going Public (Ryan Garcia) :11:30 pm to 12 mn – Superbrands :Wednesday: K Na Tayo! (Ardie Lopez and Sheryl Crystal) :Thursday: 11 pm – One Night with an Angel (Angel Locsin) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – The Police Hour :Friday: Cerge for Truth (Cerge Remonde) :Saturday :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Asin at Ilaw :7:30 am – Signs & WondersPower to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) :8 am – The Holly Mass Live :9 am – Home Shopping Network :10 am – Ben 10 :10:30 am – Cyborg Kurochan :11 am – Penpen de Sarapen (children's variety show) (JM Rodriguez and Nadine Lustre) :12 nn – NBA on RPN :2:30 pm – Home Shopping Network :3:30 pm – Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) :4 pm – Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) :4:30 pm – Go Negosyo Bigtime (Chal Lontoc and Hector dela Sala) :5:30 pm – Just for Laughs Gags (gag show) (Mr. Fu) / Cyborg Kurochan :6 pm – World Darts Championship :7 pm – UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship :Later :6 pm – PBL (LIVE) :8 pm – Sargo :9 pm – Talk Toons :9:30 pm – Sabado Boys (Top Suzara, Luke Mijares, Paolo Santos, DJ Myke, Jimmy Bondoc, Mike Chan) :10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Saturday Night Playhouse :Sunday :6 am – May Liwanag :6:30 am – Shalom :7:30 am – Sunday Mass (LIVE) :8:30 am – Home Shopping Network :9:30 am – Business Expedition (Mr. Fu) :10:30 am – Cyborg Kurochan :11 am – NBA on RPN :1:30 pm – NBA Jam :2 pm – Fistorama :3 pm – Solar Boxing :4 pm – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :5 pm – World Class Boxing :6 pm – Heroes :7 pm – Ikon Philippines (reality talent show) (Asia Agcaoili) / America's Got Talent :8 pm – Biz Show Na 'To! (musical variety show) (Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper) :9 pm – Last Full Show :11 pm – The Working President :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – Life's Turning Point